The Overlook Hotel
Summary The Overlook Hotel is a secluded, prestigious hotel located in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. With a shady past covered up by its owners, much of its true history is unknown to the public, but it has passed through the hands of many owners over the years, falling into disrepair again and again when misfortune or outright tragedy inevitably strikes. In truth, the Hotel is possessed by a malign spiritual force of unknown origin, which is solely interested in escaping its prison. Throughout the course of the novel, it is implied that its true nature is a sort of hive mind made up of the souls of those who died in the Overlook and any others associated with it. When Danny Torrance and his family arrive at the Overlook to watch it over the winter, Danny's latent powers awaken the Hotel once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B | 8-B Name: The Overlook Hotel Origin: The Shining Age: 68 years old Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Hotel Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 2; even after destroying most of Jack's head, the hotel remained active in his body, unhindered by the injuries) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Mind Manipulation (Can attack and affect the minds of others, taking control of them and driving them insane), Telepathy, Insect Manipulation (Controlled a wasp's nest), Plant Manipulation (Animated and controls the topiary animals), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Controls the spirits of those who die within it), Technology Manipulation (Can control its own technology), Time Manipulation (All past eras of the Overlook Hotel exist within it all at once), Absorption (Can absorb others into it, forever trapping their spirits within its endless party), Necromancy (Resurrects those that die within it as vengeful ghosts, and even those that leave who were connected to it in life appear within it again as ghosts after their death. Repopulated a dead wasp's nest), Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Possession (Possessed Jack and attempted to possess Hallorann), Immortality (Types 1, 6, and 7) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Nearly killed Wendy and Hallorann with a Roque mallet, broke down a door with several hits) | Wall level (The hedge lions should be just as powerful as regular lions) | City Block level (Exists within, throughout, and as the entire massive Overlook Hotel, possessing control over its interior) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman | Immobile, Nigh-Omnipresent within itself (Exists throughout its interior, with its influence slowly spreading to every corner as it grows more powerful again) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | N/A Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class | N/A Durability: Athlete level | Wall level | City Block level Stamina: Superhuman. | Inapplicable. Range: Extended melee range with Roque mallet. | Kilometers (Its influence spreads all throughout the Hotel and its surroundings, and it can affect others from a distance) Standard Equipment: A Roque mallet. | Nothing notable. Intelligence: The Overlook Hotel has an advanced, cruel intelligence gained through the minds of all those who have died within it. Weaknesses: The Overlook's furnace is aging and must be regularly maintained to prevent it from exploding and destroying the entire hotel. Its grasp on its hosts can be shaken off by their loved ones, and its advanced state of power is dependent on those with the Shining. Key: Possessing Jack | Topiary Animals | The Hotel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Shining Category:The Dark Tower Category:Absorption Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8